


Our Love Is God

by hulksbxnner



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, depression (sort of), newt is sad, thomas comforts, tis a quick read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulksbxnner/pseuds/hulksbxnner
Summary: Newt had been acting different. Thomas could see it, Frypan could see it, even Brenda and Jorge could see it, and they had barely known him a year.He was usually the rational one, the one who could keep a cool head and slap Thomas when he was in need of a reality check. He has always been a leader, people may follow Thomas but without Newt he would have gotten himself and everyone else killed way before now.But recently, this hasn't been Newt. Now his hands shake, and he whimpers in his sleep, waking up in the night and having panic attacks. Everyone notices the way he flinches and goes stiff at the sound of loud noises. He is barely eating as well. Well, they're all barely eating, but Newt can't seem to finish a meal without excusing himself outside and watching the distance, like he was looking for something.This time, though, Thomas wanted to follow him.





	Our Love Is God

**After the new trailer for TDC, I feel like we're all in need of a little happy (kind of)** **newtmas** **.** **So,** **I decided to write this not only for my benefit but for the whole fandoms (also, I couldn't** **get** **the** **song 'Our Love Is God' from Heathers t** **he** **Musica** **l** **out of my head).**

**Also, it's been a long while since I read the books so this has a very strong possibility of being an AU and will not be accurate to the story.**

Newt had been acting different. Thomas could see it, Frypan could see it, even Brenda and Jorge could see it, and they had barely known him a year. 

He was usually the rational one, the one who could keep a cool head and slap Thomas when he was in need of a reality check. He has always been a leader, people may follow Thomas but without Newt he would have gotten himself and everyone else killed way before now. 

But recently, this hasn't been Newt. Now his hands shake, and he whimpers in his sleep, waking up in the night and having panic attacks. Everyone notices the way he flinches and goes stiff at the sound of loud noises. He is barely eating as well. Well, they're all barely eating, but Newt can't seem to finish a meal without excusing himself outside and watching the distance, like he was looking for something. 

This time, though, Thomas wanted to follow him. He looked at Frypan, and gestured to the door that Newt had just left through, and Frypan nodded with silent understanding. 

Thomas grabbed a blanket and wrapped it round himself, cringing at the chill night air as he walked out onto the balcony. Newt was in his normal position, standing at the edge of the balcony, looking beyond the vast scorch landscape. 

"Looking for something?" 

Newt jumped and turned around to Thomas, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips parted in surprise. His expression softened as he saw Thomas behind him, and he relaxed, turning back around to the view. 

Thomas smiled slightly and walked over, standing next to him, looking off in the same direction, seeing nothing but sand and debris.

"It’s freezing" Thomas was really pulling at straws here, but he was desperate to get Newt to open up, he knew that Newt had to be the one to tell him, rather than Thomas try to force it out of him.

"Savor it, Tommy, tomorrow it will be back to scorching" Newt said with a little smile.

Thomas chuckled in response and looked over at Newt. He had his arms clenched tight together, and he was shivering. Thomas lifted up one arm, still enveloped in a blanket.

"C'mere" Thomas said softly.

Newt looked hesitant, but he eventually gave in, and allowed Thomas to wrap the blanket over him, his arm slung over Newts shoulder as they both sighed at the warmth of not only the blanket but of each other. 

They fell into a silence, looking off into the distance again, and Thomas smiled and nuzzled Newt's hair as he felt his arm slowly wrap around his waist. 

"This is too big for us, Tommy."

Thomas was taken aback, and looked down at Newt. All Thomas could seem to muster up was a pathetic "what?"

He could hear Newt sigh and lean in further to Thomas' hold. 

"WCKD are so, so big. We think we're so powerful, like we can conquer the world. But we've already lost Ben, Alby, Chuck, Teresa and so many others... and now they've taken Minho as well. We can't do this Thomas. We're kids. We're just kids going against the world and we're lying to ourselves if we think we're getting out of this alive"

And then, it was silent again. Thomas couldn't process what Newt was saying. The strong one, the glue, was breaking, and Thomas had no idea what to do. 

"Every night I come out here and I look for a reason. A reason to carry on putting my friends at risk. We need to stop pretending that we are God, Thomas, and I think we need to give in to WCKD" 

Thomas was not going to listen to Newt give in to WICKED's twisted idea of saving the world. He grabbed Newt by the shoulders and turned him, so their faces were only inches apart. 

"If we give into WCKD, then what will they have died for? Chuck died so we could get out of the Maze. Alby and Ben both died painful deaths after being infected by grievers. Are you forgetting who put us in the maze? Who created those grievers?"

"No, but Thomas we can't beat them! We've tried, and we lost Minho because of it. Who's going to die next? Me? Frypan? You? How many people is it going to take for you to realize this?"

"Look at me" Thomas placed his hands either side of Newt's face, and stroked his thumb across his cheek.

"I'm not going to let that happen, okay?" Thomas said, looking deep into Newt's eyes. Newt scoffed and looked away.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Tommy" 

"I will do,  _anything,_ if it means keeping you alive. I love you" 

The corners of Newt's mouth quirked up in a smile, despite himself. Maybe they were doomed, and maybe they were being incredibly stupid, but Newt couldn't deny that Thomas' spirit always ignited a flame inside him, it was small, and fragile, but it was there. 

"I love you too, Tommy" 

Thomas grinned and kissed Newt on the cheek. 

"Dance with me."

"We don't have music"

"That's okay" 

“You’re an idiot, Tommy”

“It’s gotten us this far”

And so, the pair started to sway. Their movements were clumsy and awkward as they were still wrapped together by a thick blanket, and they were holding each other close as possible. The silence around them was filled with soft giggling, and the darkness was invaded with the warm glow of young love between two broken kids. 

"We started this together, and we're going to end this together. We're going to make it" Thomas said, moving his hand up to caress Newt's cheek.

"Okay" Newt said with a smile. So maybe he was lying. Maybe they were both lying. But as they leaned in closer to each other, their lips brushing slightly, maybe they could both pretend it was real.

"Our love is God, darling."

And then their lips met. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that it is not my best, but I wanted to do something short and cute for the release of TDC trailer, and constructive critism is as always appreciated.  
> I will happily take requests for more one shots, just send in a request to my tumblr: brodie-shankster.


End file.
